


5 years are enough (to understand that I miss you)

by BugheadStories



Category: bughead - Fandom
Genre: 5 years time jump, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Hurt Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones Loves Betty Cooper, Self-Harm, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Writer Betty Cooper, Writer Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24921814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugheadStories/pseuds/BugheadStories
Summary: Betty and Jughead have a bad break up after he finds out that Betty cheated on him with his best friend, Archie.Both go to college without keeping any kind of contact.After 5 years they all return to Riverdale to attend Cheryl and Toni’s marriage.Betty and Jughead meet again.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Kevin Keller/Fangs Fogarty, Veronica Lodge/Archie Andrews
Comments: 16
Kudos: 26





	1. thirty june

It’s an early morning of June 20, Betty is taking the mail in her little apartment in New Haven, she has finished college for about 5 months with excellent results and has started working for a very important publishing house.

She sits on the sofa and starts looking at the mails,

"Rent...electricity...gas..." she sighs and then takes the last letter

"Wait..this one..?" she turns it over but the sender is not written, she opens it

~

𝑆𝑎𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑑𝑎𝑦  30  𝐽𝑢𝑛𝑒 2020

𝐶ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑦𝑙 𝐵𝑙𝑜𝑠𝑠𝑜𝑚  & 𝐴𝑛𝑡𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑒 𝑇𝑜𝑝𝑎𝑧

𝐴𝑟𝑒  ℎ 𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑦  𝑡𝑜  𝑎𝑛𝑛𝑢𝑛𝑢𝑛𝑐𝑒  𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡  𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦 ’ 𝑙𝑙  𝑢𝑛𝑖𝑡𝑒  𝑖𝑛  𝑚𝑎𝑟𝑟𝑖𝑎𝑔𝑒  𝑎𝑡  1:30  𝑝𝑚  𝑎𝑡  𝑡ℎ𝑒  𝑔𝑎𝑟𝑑𝑒𝑛  𝑜𝑓  𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑙𝑒ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑠𝑒  𝑖𝑛  𝑅𝑖𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑑𝑎𝑙𝑒 .

𝐶ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑦𝑙  𝑎𝑛𝑑  𝐴𝑛𝑡𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑒  𝑎𝑓𝑡𝑒𝑟  𝑡ℎ𝑒  𝑐𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑚𝑜𝑛𝑦  𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙  𝑔𝑟𝑒𝑒𝑡  𝑟𝑒𝑙𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑣𝑒𝑠  𝑎𝑛𝑑  𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑠  𝑎𝑡  𝑃𝑜𝑝 ' 𝑠  𝐶ℎ𝑜𝑐𝑘 ' 𝑖𝑙𝑡  𝑆ℎ𝑜𝑝𝑝𝑒 .

𝑃𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒  𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑑𝑙𝑦  𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑓𝑖𝑟𝑚  𝑏𝑦  22/06/2020

~

"Cheryl is getting married?! Oh my God!"she exclaims bringing her hand to her mouth smiling, her eyes shiny.

She immediately picks up the phone and text to Cheryl

_**Cousin Betty:**_ Hey Cheryl

_**Cousin Betty:**_ I got your wedding invitation, congratulations!

_**Cousin Betty:**_ I would just like to confirm that I’ll be there <3

After a few minutes later, she answers

_**Cheryl:**_ Thanks Betty! TT and I are really happy that you’ll be there

_**Cheryl:**_ Anyway you are my bridesmaid, dressed in red, toodles!

_**Cousin Betty:**_ Wait what? I’m your bridesmaid?!

_**Cheryl:**_ Sure, see you there <3

Smiling she throws herself against the sofa, after a while she gets up suddenly

"Shit! only 10 days left, I have to find the dress!"

She goes to the bedroom, puts on light jeans, a simple shirt, unties her hairs, takes the bag and leaves the house.

————

...

𝑃𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒  𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑑𝑙𝑦  𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑓𝑖𝑟𝑚  𝑏𝑦  22/06/2020

~

Jughead reads the invitation smiling, sitting at the desk of his apartment in Iowa.

He picks up the phone and sends a message to Toni

_**Jones:**_ Hey, I got the invitation, congratulations :)

_**Jones:**_ I wanted to confirm my presence

_**Topaz:**_ Hey Jug, thanks!

_**Topaz:**_ We’re very pleased you’ll be there and...wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my witness

_**Jones:**_ Wow Toni...sure, gladly

_**Topaz:**_ Perfect, if you can wear something red, even just something little in your breast pocket, see you soon!

Jughead smiles looking at the phone, he looks at the date and realizes that there are only 10 days left.

————

"Thank you, have a great day!"Betty replies to the cashier smiling, takes the envelope with the dress and leaves the shop.

As soon as at home she puts out her dress and puts it in the closet. She sits on the couch, picks up the phone and calls her mother.

"Hey Mom, how are you?"

"Elizabeth! how are _you_ , it's been a long time since you called.."

"I know, sorry, lately I was a little busy with work, the apartment.."

“I imagined, that's why I didn't bother you.So..what do I owe your call to?"She says cheerfully

"I wanted to warn you that in 10 days I will come back to Riverdale for Cheryl and Toni’s wedding..I wanted to ask you if I could come and stay at home with you"

"Of course Betty, there is no problem"

"Thanks mom, uhm..I have to go, see you soon"

“Byehoney"

The call ends and Betty sighs...she must return to Riverdale after 5 years.

————

Today is the day of departure. Betty is packing, she doesn't know how long she'll be there, so she puts on the right clothes for a week, not more. Sweaters, jeans, underwear, things for personal hygiene and finally puts the dress on top of everything so as not to ruin it and then close the suitcase.

She ties her hair into an bun, puts on her sunglasses and leaves the house.

It’s 1:15 pm and Betty is about to leave, in a few hours she’ll be in Riverdale, she sighs in frustration thinking of meeting everyone after all this time... _especially a person._

————

Jughead groans in frustration when he arrives in Riverdale. Look at the clock, it's 2 pm. He take his suitcase, after a while he arrives in front of Sweet Pea's house and knocks. The door opens after a while and he finds himself immediately in a warm and strong embrace, Jughead sighs relieved and reciprocates the embrace giving him a pat on the back

"Welcome back Jones"

"Thanks Pea and...thanks for letting me crash here, if I'm a burden in case I go awa-"

"Don't joke man, it's nice to see you again after all this time, come in"

Jughead nods with a smile, then takes the suitcase and enters.

It's weird to be here again, are weird those few minutes of walking he did on the streets of Riverdale before arriving here at Sweet Pea’s house...all of this feel like _home_ , he can't help but remember all the years he spent here. All the adventures, all the mysteries, all the difficult moments but also all those fantastic moments -and all the people- who made him the person he is now. Tomorrow he will see everyone again after 5 years without having had any kind of contact...tomorrow, _he will see her again._


	2. wedding

Betty is in front of the house, the more she looks at it, the more _memories_ come back in her mind. She shook her head and dragging the suitcase with her goes to the door and knocks. After a while her mother opens the door and smilingly goes to embrace her, she did not expect all this affection

"Oh Betty, how nice to see you again" she says, taking her face in her hands smiling "How did you grow up" Betty just smiles

"Come in honey" says her mother taking the suitcase, Betty follows her into the house, closes the door behind her and looks around sighing with a soft smile on her face, the house hasn't changed at all...always the classic welcoming and bright house. Betty goes to the living room and sits on the sofa, one thing catches her attention. She brings her hand to the table in front of the sofa and takes a frame with a photo; Betty and Jughead embraced, Jellybean between them with her eyes closed because she’s laughing really hard and a huge smile, Jughead is messing her hair while looking at Betty laughing, she’s smiling has one hand is on Jb's cheek and the other on Jughead's hat. Betty looks at the photo smiling but the more she look at it the more the smile begins to _fade_. She jump in surprise as she hears her mother arriving and she puts the picture back on the table.

"I really like that picture," she says, placing a small tray with tea and biscuits on the table,

"Yeah..it's-it's very beautiful," she says with a smile and then takes the cup and drinks tea

"Have you already bought the dress for tomorrow?"

"Yes, Cheryl recommended it has to be red...her classic," she says with a soft laugh

"Do you need a ride to go to the ceremony?"

"Yes, thank you mom" she smiles putting down the cup and taking a biscuit

"There is no problem, darling" she replies smiling and then adds, "I guess you’re tired from the journey, the bed in your room is ready if you want to rest a bit"

"Yes, in fact I would like to take a nap" she smiles, gets up and goes to the bedroom.

Her childhood room. Still the old posters, still the old furniture...still the _old photos_.Everything remained as she had left it.

She gets comfortable and goes under the covers, falling asleep after a while.

————

Today is the day.

8:30 am the alarm goes off, Betty gets up and goes down to breakfast, takes a shower and washes her hair. She brushes her hair, puts on her dress which enhances her curves and do her make up; not too much foundation, light eyeshadow, mascara and pink lipstick.Style her hair naturally; she ties two strands behind her head with a shiny hair clip, the rest of her wavy hair falls down her shoulders and leaves two small strands falling in front of her face. She puts on shoes with a not too high heel, some perfume, goes to the mirror, smiles looking satisfied and goes down the stairs.

"Wow honey, you're look _perfect_ " says her mother, smiling as she sees her come down the stairs

"Thanks mom" she says returning the smile, "Shall we go?" Betty asks as she sighs, Alice nods and they go by car.

————

Jughead wakes up at 11:00 am, he didn’t sleep well tonight...too many troughs.

He has breakfast and after taking a shower he puts on a black suit and puts a red flower in his breast pocket and obviously don’t put his beanie on. He puts on his black shoes and goes to the living room, also Sweet Pea has prepared himself.

"Uuuh very elegant" says Pea laughingly patting him on the shoulder, Jughead laughs,

"Thanks again man..for making me stay here"

"No problem, my house is your home Jones" Jughead smiles,

"Come on, let's go," says Pea opening the door, Jughead sighs then follows him.

————

Betty arrives, gets out of the car and -as Cheryl said- enters from the back to help her get ready.

"Oh dear cousin!" she goes to hug her trying not to ruin Betty’s dress and makeup, she returns the embrace.

"Congratulations aga- Cheryl are you crying?" she says with a soft smile

"I'm not crying! Okay maybe a little...I'm so nervous..” she says sighing

"I imagined...hey, it’s okay, it’s finally yours...yours and Toni’s special day, enjoy it as long as you can ok? Don't worry” she says smiling, Cheryl nods and wipes her tears

"Okay...okay, let's get ready"

Cheryl puts on the wedding dress; white, long, narrow and with some red trim, Betty and some girls help her fix it. Cheryl sits in a chair in front of a mirror, Betty takes the plate and starts making waves to her hair when someone enters... _Veronica_ ; she’s dressed in red too, high-heeled shoes, hair styled, burgundy lipstick, eye-liner and mascara. Betty stops and lets Cheryl get up for hugging her smiling.

"Hey V.."

“Hello Betty" Veronica replies in a detached way to then pass over her and go towards Cheryl who in the meantime has returned to sit. Betty sighs and goes back to do her hair while Veronica starts putting on her makeup; foundation, red lipstick, eye-liner, mascara, blush, illuminating the cheekbones and perfume.

Later Cheryl is ready.

“Wow Cheryl..you look _beautiful_ ," Betty says looking at her smiling

"Yeah...you're _magnificent_ " adds Veronica

Cheryl smiles and her eyes start to become shiny, she quickly moves her hands close to her face to try not to cry and she emits a shaky sigh, picks up the bucket of white and red roses and smiles,

"I'm ready." she says convinced

————

It's 1:10 pm, the ceremony starts in 20 minutes.

The guests are all seated, Toni is at the altar with her white wedding dress, simple bodice and a large skirt that reaches down to the ground, with purple trims. Jughead is next to her, followed by Sweet Pea and Fangs.

At 1:30 pm precisely begins simple music for the arrival of the bridesmaids, everyone turns to look at them.

The first to show herself -followed by the others girls behind her- is Betty.

With a big smile, she begins to walk down the aisle with the other girls, the first person she sees...it's _Jughead_ , with that huge smile of his that still gives her _goosebumps_.

Even if she would like, she can't look away, it's so nice to see him again. She smiles slightly looking him in the eye.

Jughead looks at her _God she’s beautiful_ he thinks, but despite the years...he wouldn't have expected that seeing her would still hurt him. He looks away and turns to Toni smiling.

The bridesmaids come to the altar and move into position.

Betty continues reaching for Jughead's gaze without results, until she hears the wedding music play and -like everyone- turns to the nave and Cheryl arrives, alongside her beloved Nana Rose.

She holds the bucket tight, smiles and with eyes full of tears of joy begins to walk slowly. Toni looks at her lost in love and with her eyes full of tears.

Cheryl arrives at the altar, gives a kiss on Nana Rose's forehead and gives the bucket to Betty, then she arrives in front of Toni and they take their each other’s hands smiling

"You're beautiful" Toni murmurs

"You too" she murmurs too, both can only smile as they dry their tears.

They exchange the rings, say the promises and it's time to kiss;

"I love you TT" manages to say in tears

"I love you babe" Toni replies, then approaches her and they kiss smiling.

After the kiss, Betty hands her the bucket, then Cheryl and Toni take each other's hands and full of joy walk away, to take the wedding photos as the guests go to Pop's. Betty sees Kevin getting up from his chair and goes towards him

"Kev!"she says smiling, placing a hand on his shoulder

“Betty Cooper oh-my-god you're _stunning_! how much time!" he says returning the smile and huggingher

"Thanks Kev," she says with a soft laugh, "Too long. Hey, uhm...can you accompany me to Pop's? Can we go together?" says Betty after the hug

"Sure, let's go!" he says taking her hand smiling, as they are about to go Betty turns her head hearing Jughead's laughter as he speaks with Sweet Pea and Fangs.That laugh...his contagious laugh, the one that when she was sad, only that sound was enough to make her smile. She sighs and follows Kevin and they go to his car.

Jughead stops laughing after a while and watches Kevin’s car go away

"Hey! Jones? Are you here with us?"Fangs says snapping his fingers, Jughead comes out of his trance and shakes his head

"Yeah..sorry guys, you where saying?"

"We’re now going to Pop's, are you following us?" asks Sweet Pea

"Yes, yes of course, let's go"

The boys and the rest of the guests arrive from Pop's. Jughead gets out of Sweet Pea's car and stops to look at Pop's sighing, seeing Betty through the windows. They are likely to speak, it’s not a big deal..nothing could go wrong.

He sighs and enters with Pea and Fangs.As soon as he enters he sees that everything is set up with decorations and the usual wedding stuff, he sees Toni and Cheryl who -after the wedding shooting- changed into a more comfortable elegant dresses

"Hey girls, congratulations again," says Jughead going over to them smiling

"Thanks Jug" Cheryl and Toni say at the same time returning the smile, Jughead approaches and hugs them both

"Yeah, congratulations girls, we’re very happy for you" says Sweet Pea, Fangs nods smiling

"Thanks boys" they smile and go to hug them too, then turn to Jughead

"We go to that table, you come with us?"Fangs asks him

"You guys go, in addition to the menu that is already planned, I'm going to get an extra milkshake"

“I should imagined, sure man, we’ll wait for you there," says Pea laughing and then goes to sit at the table with Fangs.

He goes to the counter smiling at Pop

"Hi Pop! how long"

"Yeah kid...well now _man_ " he says with a wink, "tell me you haven't stopped writing, I still remember when you were practically all night writing, you have talent"

"I haven't stopped, I could _never_ " he says with a soft laugh

"It's nice to see you again, then...I’ll give you your usual?"

"Of course"

“Coming right away" says Pop, then turns to prepare it, after a while he gives it to Jughead "offers the house" he says smiling

"Thanks Pop, kind as always" he says, smiling and turning to go to the table with the milkshake in his hand when, however, he stops feeling a hand resting incredibly gently on his shoulder...he already knows who it is.

He closes his eyes for a second then turns to the beautiful blonde girl in front of him.

"Hey Jughead.." she says softly

"Betty....hi," he says in the same tone of voice

"Uhm, can we...talk a second? In private.."Jughead notices from her voice that she’s tense. He sighs then replies,

"We have nothing to talk about Betty.." he says without sounding rude,

"And actually...I was going to the table with..you know.." he says pointing it

"Oh. Right…sure..” she says, nodding, joining her lips together, he looks at her for a second then gives her a slight forced smile and goes to the table.

Betty sighs and returns to the table with Kevin.

————

Hours later, towards evening, the ceremony is over. Cheryl and Toni are greeting everyone and tomorrow they’ll leave for their honeymoon. Betty noticed that Veronica was with them and Archie at the table, all the time. He tried to smile at Veronica but after her expression he didn't even try to look at her.

Betty sees Jughead saying goodbye to the brides and then leave with Sweet Pea, Betty also greets them and then goes home accompanied by Kevin. 

They arrive in front of the house,

"Thanks for the ride Kev.." she says with a smile and then opens the door of the car but Kevin takes her wrist gently

"Betty, what's wrong, you have this expression since we’re at Pop's"

She sighs "Nothing important, I'm just tired. Don't worry” she says smiling

"Betty, talk to me.." noting that she continues to be silent he adds,

"it's for Jughead isn't it?" she nods

"Look...yes, many years have passed but maybe it's still difficult for him and-"

"And _he's right_ ," she says, interrupting him. "He's right. Since then there hasn't been a single second when I haven't regretted what I did to him” she says with a her lower lip trembling 

“I know Betty, I can see it. But I think it's better if you go on with your life, don't give yourself false hopes. You’re a beautiful woman, smart and talented...when you’ll return to New Heaven focus on your career, on yourself and maybe...try to let someone go into your heart because _I know_ you didn’t let anyone...and then go ahead with your life" says Kevin grabbing her hand while her eyes are fill with tears

"Thank y- I missed you so much..Kev" she says in a low voice and a shaky smile

"You too Betty" he smiles and hugs her tightly "Whatever you need you have my number, I'm _always_ here ok?" she nods and gets out of the car and goes toward the door then turn around and shake her hand at him , he smiles and leaves.

Betty greets her mother then goes upstairs, takes off her makeup and dress, gets comfortable and gets on the bed then picks up the phone.

She opens the social media and notices that Cheryl and Toni have already published a photo;

**@** **cherylbombshell** **:** " _the most beautiful day of my life, I love you_ 💍💞 **@ tonitopaz**" with a photo of her and Toni dressed as brides who look each other in the eyes smiling.

She keeps scrolling but then she stop at a photo posted by Sweet Pea,

**@ sweetpea:** " _together again._ " with a picture of him, Jughead and Fangs all with their thumbs up smiling, she sighs and puts the phone away. 

She wouldn’t have imagined that Jughead would still have had this effect on her, she thought she had go on but she was wrong, maybe she should try to talk to him... " _dammit_ " she whispers frustrated and then goes under the covers.

————

Jughead is at Sweet Pea's house, as soon as he arrived he had already put on his pajamas, he is not used to dressing like this...rather uncomfortable.

After having a snack - _again_ \- he sits on the sofa and rubs his eyes yawning.

He can't get off his mind the image of Betty with that beautiful dress, her golden hair falling on her shoulders and her sweet voic- " _Shit_ no, no." he shook his head.

He thought he had _finally_ forgotten her, he thought he had been _able_ to go on with his life but...maybe not. 

He sighs in frustration and he lies on the sofa, puts his arms behind his head and tries to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL, hi guysss!  
> The picture tho>>>>>  
> Choni’s wedding was so cute I love them.  
> I love how Kevin wants to help her.  
> APPARENTLY, Jughead doesn’t want to talk to Betty and he’s still hurt...but Betty clearly want to talk about it.  
> You’ll see you’ll see ;)
> 
> —  
> Comments are appreciated, leave kudos if you like my story!  
> Love y’all <3


	3. you know where to find me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Sorry the long wait, enjoy <3

It's 9:10 am, usually Betty wakes up earlier but she takes advantage of being here in Riverdale for a little vacation. She sits up, rubs her eyes and takes the phone from the bedside table

**Cheryl:** Morning cousin! _**[6:03 am]**_

**Cheryl:** Still sleeping? _**[6:20 am]**_

_** (3) Cheryl missed calls ** _

Betty yawns and calls Cheryl,

"Good morning sleeping beauty!"

"Morning Cher” she says laughing

"I can't believe you weren't awake at 6 of the morning, this is new"

"Ugh I know it's not like me, I'm here to relax"

"As you should, however I wanted to warn you of one thing"

"Go ahead"

"I organized a snack, this afternoon at 3 at Pop's, after five years I would say that the time has come to meet again since not _everyone_ was at the wedding, be on time!"

"Everyone?"

"Are you deaf? Of course, everyone!"

"I believe I have no choice, I'll see you later Cher" she says laughing

"Bye Bye!"

The call ends, she snorts and goes downstairs to have breakfast,

"Good morning darling"

"Morning mom" she says, sitting at the table

"Woke up late today huh?"

"Hmmm yes, I'm enjoying the time before I leave"

"Do well, I made you pancakes"

"Oh, thank you" she says smiling

"No problem" she says, bringing the plate to the table and sitting in front of her, "How did you think about spending the days here?"

"Honestly I don't have any plans, maybe I'll go to the river...I don't know," she says and then eat a piece of the pancake,

"I'm going to stay a little bit with Kevin and the others, mmh by the way later I meet at Pop's with..everyone"

"Oh wonderful, it's great that you all see each other again after a long time!"

"Yeah" she says with a smile, finishes eating and goes to sit on the sofa, turn on the television and scroll through the channels without finding anything interesting to watch. Pick up the phone and text to Kevin,

**Bettyyy:** Hey Kev, how are you?

**Bettyyy:** Probably you know about this afternoon, I wanted to ask you if you could pick me up and go together <3

**Kev:** Hey you! I'm super fine thanks ;)

**Kev:** Of course, when do you want me to come?

**Bettyyy:** It’s okay at 2:40 pm?

**Kev:** Perfect, see you later <3

**Bettyyy:** thanks! :)

She sighs and hangs up the phone.

_How am I supposed to face Veronica, Archie and Jughead after what happened? God I ruined everything_ she thinks.

————

Sweet Pea is on the couch watching television, Jughead goes towards him with the phone in his hand

"Did you hear about this afternoon?"says Jughead sitting down

"Yep"

"Can you say I'm busy or something?"

"What?! Why?"

"Nothing special, I'm just tired"

"aaand you’re lying," says Pea and Jughead snorts, "It’s not for _Cooper_ right?"

"Maybe..?"

“Man you have to stop"

"To do what"

“You haven't seen some of your friends for 5 years and you don't go there for what happened? Hell I know it's difficult but _try to go on_ "

"I know...I know, but it's not that much for her, it's for Archie"

"I don't care, you _can't_ stop your life because of him or Betty, you will come and have fun," he says and then turns back to the television, Jughead sighs in response.

————

It's 2:45pm and Betty is ready to go; hair down, white dungarees, light blue t-shirt and convers. She hears the horn honking from outside, picks up her bag and opens the door

"I'm going, bye mom!"

"Bye honey, have fun!" says Alice from the other room, Betty exits and enters Kevin's car,

"Heyyy, thanks for the ride Kev"

"Anytime and wow- you are _gorgeous_!" he says shrugging his eyebrows,

"So you are! And thank you” she says laughing “shall we go?” he nods smiling and they leave

————

Once they arrive they enter Pop's arm in arm smiling, almost everyone has arrived, _he_ was already there. Only Veronica, Fangs and Archie were missing,

"Look who finally arrived, hi you two!"Cheryl says seeing them enter,

"Hey!" Kevin says going towards them embracing everyone and then sitting down at the table

"Hi guys" says Betty with a smile, going to hug Cheryl, Toni and Sweet Pea, "it's been a long time since we've seen each other Reggie, nice to see you again"

"Same for me Cooper," he says, then hugs her and goes back to sit at the table, Betty smiles at Jughead as she sits next to Cheryl, he nods his head hinting a smile and turns to Sweet Pea to speak.

_This will be a disaster, I know it will be a disaster, I can feel it_ , she thinks tapping her fingers nervously on the table.

Shortly after the others arrive, she gets up, Fangs hugs her then hugs everyone and sits next to Kevin, Veronica doesn't even look at her and goes to greet the others,

"Hi Betty," she hears someone say behind her, turns to find _Archie_ , Jughead’s looking at them swallowing

"Uhm hi.." she says and then hurries back to sit down, Archie also sits down and Pop arrives shortly to take the orders.

Suddenly Cheryl looks at the door smiling

"Oh my god hi!" Cheryl says standing up smiling

"Did anyone missed me?" _Josie_ says with a smile going towards them, Cheryl goes to hug her

"What are you doing here, how do you knew we were all here!"

"My fault...surprise!"Kevin says laughing

"It's good to see you again, come!" adds Cheryl, Josie hugs everyone and sits with them. The milkshakes and the food arrive, everyone is chatting happily..after all they are _like a family_.

"So now you're running _that_ rum production?!Wow Veronica is fantastic!” says Toni

"Yes, I'm very happy and the business is _booming_ , oh and Josie, I saw your path in the field of music...you're spectacular!"

"Awwh thank you so much Veronica, as you all know I worked _very_ hard and it always been my priority, I’m happy of where I am now" says Josie smiling

"You deserve it" says Betty with a smile

————

They keep talking but Betty can't help but be tense, she _hates_ seeing Veronica ignoring her so she takes her hand and gestures with her head to follow her, Veronica confused gets up and they leave the table

"What is it Betty..?" she says sighing

"Look Veronica, I can't take it anymore..I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for what I've done to you and Jughead and I haven't stopped feeling guilty since that day, I hate seeing us like that because I love you. Please forgive me, I know destroyed everything, _I’m sorry_ ” says Betty in one breath with tears in the eyes, Veronica is silent and looks at her for a moment, she sighs then takes a step forward and hugs her, Betty wipes her tears and hugs her tight smiling

"I forgive you" Veronica says quietly

"Thank you..I missed you so much V" she says as she continues to hug her

"You too," Veronica says, then takes off from the embrace and smiles, "Come on, let's go back to eat and relax, I saw that you were agitated all the time" adds Veronica, Betty smiles and they return to sit, this time close.

————

After hours of laughter and chatter everyone gets up, says goodbye and begins to go out. Once outside Betty and Veronica stop to talk and Jughead starts going towards the motorbike when Archie goes towards him,

_My God no please_ he thinks

"Jughead" he says stopping in front of him

"Archie what do you want," he says, rolling his eyes

"Woah Jughead, already aggressive"

"I no longer need to be nice to you, what do you want"

"I just wanted to know how you are doing, how life’s going,"

Jughead raises an eyebrow "I'm fine thank y-"

“If you went over it” concludes Archie

"I’m sorry _what_?"

"You know...if you got over the fact that I kissed _your_ girlfriend..." Archie says as if nothing had happened, Jughead grits his teeth and his jaw tends nervous. Betty and Veronica notice that they are talking and look at each other confused

"What the fuck are you saying Andrews," he says taking a step forward

"I'm just saying it must be hard, knowing that she _returned_ the ki-" Archie's words stops when Jughead grabs his shirt and punches him in the face, he make a noise and Jughead shakes his hand in pain, Betty brings her hands to her mouth

"Oh my God!" Veronica says looking at them, Archie stunned and punches him in turn, Jughead is furious and throws another punch with all the anger he has.Archie falls to the ground and Jughead approaches him but Sweet Pea grabs his arm to stop him, "it's _not_ worth it, calm down man" he whispers to him, Jughead frees himself from his grip, angry 

"What the hell is wrong with you, I’m fucking bleeding!” Archie says standing up

“What's wrong with _you_ Archie! Coming to apologize would not have been that bad but after all those years you come here and _provokes_ me!? Get the hell out of my sight!"he yells, Archie removes the blood from his cheek and leaves, Veronica thinks for a second and sighing goes towards him. Jughead turns to look at Betty then starts to go, she immediately goes over to him before he gets on the bike, grabs his jacket gently to stop him

"God why did you do it" says Betty worried

“Betty forget it okay? It doesn’t matter"

"It _does_ matter Jughead, look at your hand and your face.." she says taking his injured hand, he takes off gently

"I'm fine"

"You’re not, come...with me and Kevin at my house, I’ll bandage your hand and disinfect your face and I want to know why you did it..” she says,

_but probably I already know_ she thinks 

"I can do it alone, Betty, I just want to go home now"

"Then I'm coming with you, can I...Sweet Pea?" Betty says turning to him

"I mean yes...I suppose so, there is no problem for me"

"Well, see you there guys.." Betty says and then get into the car with Kevin, Jughead turns to Pea crossing his arms

"Seriously man?"

“She desperately wants to talk to you, sooner or later you should have done it anyway" he says, turning on his bike, Jughead sighs and does the same.

————

When Sweet Pea and Jughead arrive at home, Betty is out there waiting for them.They park their bikes and go towards the house, Sweet Pea opens the door and walks away

"Where’re you going," Jughead asks in confusion

“I have to go with Fangs for a ride, I'll be back in a few hours. Betty, the medical box is in the bathroom..don't destroy my house please” he says as he returns to the bike, “bye guys"

"Bye Sweet Pea, thanks for the hospitality" says Betty outside the door, he smiles, puts on his helmet and leaves.

Betty enters the house and Jughead follows her, closes the door behind himself and sighs.

Jughead sits on the couch and Betty goes directly to find the bathroom; when she does, she enters and takes the medical kit then returns to the living room and sits next to Jughead, keeping some distance between them.

Betty places the medical kit on her knees;she opens it, takes the cotton and wets it with the disinfectant, _neither_ of them says a word.

She looks at him and brings her hand to him, Jughead puts his hand on Betty's and she begins to disinfect his knuckles.. _still_ without saying anything.

" _Ah..!_ " he whispers in pain, Betty stops

"Sorry" she says quietly

"Don't worry, it's not your fault, you can...go on" she nods and continues.

All this seems so detoxifying, so familiar..a déjàvu, when Betty insisted on taking care of him after he ‘got hurt with the bike'..

"Why did you punch him...?" she says without taking her eyes off his hand as she starts to bandage it, he doesn't answer

"I was just asking it just because usually you’re not a violent person so..probably you had a reason" she continues, finishing the bandage, then take more cotton

"He said something that bothered me" he says annoyed, Jughead makes a small noise of pain as Betty starts dabbing the wounds on his cheekbone,

"And...what did he tell you?" she says as she continues taking care of the wound, Jughead begins to be tense, all of this is _too much_ intimate..the two of them alone, he just _can't_.

Jughead moves his face,

"Listen Betty, it doesn't matter…and for these injuries I can get by myself okay?"

"But-"

"-You don't have to worry, worse things have happened to me..you can _go home_ now" she stay silent for a second then takes her hand from his and nods getting up from the sofa, then takes the bag and goes to open the door

"If...you need anything..you know where to find me.." she says in the doorway then leaves.

Jughead sighs rubbing his forehead, gets up and goes to the bathroom to finish disinfecting the wound on his face; once done, he goes to sit at the table and opens his computer.

Jughead is tapping his fingers on the table, he’s been staring at the screen for like 40 minutes without being able to write anything,

"Ugh! fuck off” he says closing the computer.

_What the hell is going on with me_ he thinks frustrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!  
> Sooo, as you can see I love Cheryl and Betty’s friendship so much haha  
> Beronica are back friends!  
> I’m sorry but I HAD to make Jughead punch Archie, I always wanted it :)  
> I love caring Betty..Jughead is still a little tense, as he should.
> 
> —  
> Comments are appreciated, leave kudos if you like my story!  
> Love y’all <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Sorry this is really short, I promise the next chapters will be longer than this one!
> 
> —  
> Comments are appreciated, leave kudos if you like my story!  
> Love y’all <3


End file.
